It's Good To Be the Subjects
by SJAuthor
Summary: Sam & Jack get stranded on Maybourne's planet. Set in somewhat of an AU where Endgame doesn't take place until the end of It's Good To Be King. Sam & Jack.
1. Day 1

**It's Good To Be. . . the Subjects**

Author: SJAuthor

Rating: All Ages

Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on Maybourne's planet. Set in somewhat of an AU where "Endgame" doesn't take place until the end of "It's Good To Be King"

Classifications: Drama/Romance

Content Warning: None

Season: 8

Pairings: Sam/Jack, but of course

Spoilers for: Lots of stuff, nothing after "It's Good To Be King"

Archive: SJD yes, please; anyone else, just ask!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I just like it :) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Inspired by (i.e., not necessarily adhering to): (Mike) "Sam and Jack are stranded on a planet and a relationship forms out of necessity. . . . In the end they are together and not courts martialed, but they waited a ridiculously short time to give in. . . ." (Buc252) "Has anybody ever seen a fic where it comes out. . . that in the Abydonian culture, that CotG sharing of a cup made Sam and Jack married?"

Copyright (c) 2006 SJ Author

* * *

Chapter 1: Day One

Teal'c and Daniel climbed up to the 'gate as the "kawoosh" receded. Jack and Sam stood with good King Arkhan I, saying their goodbyes. "Ya sure you don't wanna leave all this?" said Jack, holding his wildflower bouquet.

"I can't abandon these people, Jack," said Harry. "I made a life here. I can't walk away from my home, my friends. . . my wives."

"Wives?" said Sam, stressing the plural with instantly raised hackles.

"Go," Jack said, nudging her in a safe direction (away from Maybourne and towards the stargate). She walked off disbelievingly.

"Wives?" repeated Jack after she was out of earshot. He shook his head with a smile. "Dog," he added under his breath, then headed for the 'gate himself.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the event horizon as Sam and Jack neared. Suddenly, as soon as the first pair had vanished, the 'gate shut down. Sam and Jack stopped short, then Sam turned back to the DHD. Just as she began to descend the stairs, the 'gate started giving off a strange hum. As she reached the dialing device, the control face suddenly exploded.

"Carter!" Jack yelled, as he sprang down the stairs to her side where she lay on the ground. Harry had pulled her away from the DHD and patted out the small flames on her jacket. "Carter, you alright?" Jack said, seeing her shake her head and sit up under her own power.

"Whoah," she said. Then she was on her feet, walking back to the DHD with Jack at her elbow-just in case. "I've never seen anything like it sir-except. . . when we hooked the Russian DHD up to our 'gate without the control crystal. But everything was fine here."

"You sure you don't wanna sit down, Carter?" said Jack uselessly.

"I'm fine, sir. I just don't understand what happened."

"Is she always like this?" said Harry, coming up to Jack on his other side.

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied with half a smile.

"Every time we've seen a wormhole interrupted in the past, it's been because something happened to the transmitting 'gate. Unless we intentionally pulled the power. But here, I think the DHD was trying to continue to power the 'gate after something on the receiving end made the wormhole disengage."

"You think something happened to the earth 'gate?" said Jack, catching up to the last bit of her reasoning.

"It makes sense, sir. This DHD is shot, but we should still be able to dial out using the DHD on the Ancient ship's console-at least to the Alpha Site, if not back to the SGC," she said. "Assuming the ship's DHD is operational, of course."

"And that humming sound doesn't have you concerned?" asked Jack. It was fading now, but the 'gate was still giving off an odd tone.

"I'm not sure what else we can do other than try, sir," said Sam.

"Alright. I'll get the ship," said Jack, striding to the edge of the clearing where they had hidden the ship for the follow-on team's inspection before bringing it back through to base.

Sam stood still, looking between the 'gate and the DHD.

"Anything I can do, Colonel?" said Harry from behind her.

"No, thanks, Maybourne," she said coolly, still unhappy about his "wives." Harry backed off wisely.

The ship lifted off from behind the trees and made its way over to the 'gate. Jack set it down next to the damaged DHD. He opened the ramp, and Sam came on board. "I've disconnected the DHD, sir, just in case. You can go ahead."

Jack entered the chevrons for earth. "Nothing," he said, stating the obvious. Then, they heard the gate begin to whine again, and the control console started to spark. Jack and Sam backed away quickly, as they watched the ship's DHD fry. "That can't be a good sign," observed Jack.

Sam made her way quickly out of the ship and to the base of the 'gate. The strange sound was fading again as she approached. "Sir," she called to Jack, as he appeared at the back of the ship, "Can you still power the ship? It might just be the DHD that's damaged," she said.

"I'll take a look," said Jack, heading back towards the pilot's seat. Sam looked on hopefully as he laid his hands on the console. To her immense relief, she saw his face lit by the controls coming to life.

She turned back to the stargate, and heard Jack power down the ship and come to join her. "There's a chance we can still dial out manually," she said. If the 'gate doesn't have enough stored energy on its own, the ship might have enough for us to establish a connection. But I definitely think we should dial the Alpha Site rather than earth. That may be what's caused the problem both times."

"I don't suppose there's any chance we could just fly the ship to another planet with a 'gate on it and try that one?" asked Jack.

"I thought of that, sir, but we don't know how much more power the ship can supply. More than likely, we'd find ourselves stranded in space. Plus, there's the damage we sustained attacking the Goa'uld. I have no way of knowing how severe it might be," she concluded.

"Alright, manually it is," said Jack. "Harry, you think you could bring some of your subjects over here to give us a hand?"

"Sure thing, Jack," Harry said, turning to the bystanders. "Let four of the strongest among you come forth, and lend aid to our saviors!" he declared. Four men stepped forward and Sam directed them up to the 'gate.

Sam had them input the Alpha Site coordinates, but couldn't get a lock. "It may just be a lack of power, like I said, sir. I'll need a few moments, but I think I can hook up the ship's systems to the 'gate," she said.

"If you still think that's wise," said Jack, watching as she left her place at the 'gate and swiftly made her way back inside the ship.

"Even if you can't dial out, Jack, I'm sure they'll find a way to come pick you up," Harry supplied. "They always do."

"Yes, well, as much as I've appreciated the royal hospitality, I think we'd both rather just get home as soon as possible."

"Have it your way, Jack, but I am having a celebratory feast prepared as we speak, so, if you end up sticking around for dinner, let me know." Harry walked back to the onlookers, and dispersed the crowd.

"All set, sir," said Sam as she came out of the ship with improvised bundles of cable. Jack helped her set up the 'gate, and then their assistants dialed one last time. As the seventh chevron locked in place, instead of a connection the 'gate began its uncharacteristic hum again, and a small explosion came from the ship. "Get those disconnected!" yelled Sam, indicating the cables as she ran back to check on the ship. Jack and Harry's subjects removed the cables quickly, and backed away from the 'gate. Jack came around to the back of the ship, only to find Sam staring blankly at the blackened panel and circuitry within the wall of the ship. "I don't get it," she said self-reproachfully.

"It's not your fault, Carter," said Jack, stepping inside. "It's something you've never dealt with before. Anything could have gone wrong."

"There's got to be a problem with the 'gate itself," she said, still determined to figure it out.

"Yes, well," said Jack, "I think we've done enough just now, and about as much as we can do with night coming on. Take a break-just a short one!" he said at her incredulous look, "and we'll go and get you something to eat."

As much as Sam hated to admit it, he was right. "Yes, sir," she said, and let him guide her back down the ramp.

"Oh, Maybourne," said Jack to Harry, who was still waiting nearby with his wives and burly volunteers, "is that dinner invitation still open?"

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c emerged from the event horizon back at the SGC. "Welcome home, SG-1," announced Colonel Reynolds over the intercom. Jack had appointed him "deputy-in-charge-of-the-SGC-'til-I-get-back" when he left to deal with the Ancient ship on Maybourne's planet.

Teal'c paused on the ramp, awaiting Sam and Jack, when suddenly the 'gate was engulfed by what could only be an Asgard transportation beam. "Daniel Jackson!" he shouted, as an SF in the 'gate room sounded the alarm.

Daniel turned and caught the tail-end of the 'gate vanishing in a flash of light. "Sam and Jack were right behind us!" he yelled up to Reynolds.

"Get to the briefing room immediately," the colonel ordered over the mike. Teal'c and Daniel, both a bit shaken, handed over their weapons and climbed upstairs as requested.

* * *

Reynolds was on the phone in Jack's office when Daniel and Teal'c arrived. They both stood looking through the window at where the 'gate had stood only moments before. "The president's been given an initial heads-up," said Reynolds, joining them at the conference table. "What can you two tell me?"

"Nothing appeared out of the ordinary as we departed the planet," supplied Teal'c.

"But that beam sure seemed Asgard," said Daniel.

"Indeed," replied the Jaffa.

"Why would the Asgard want to take our 'gate?" asked Reynolds.

"It didn't have to be them; didn't the Asgard install beam technology as well as a hyperdrive on the Prometheus?" asked Daniel.

"They did," said Reynolds, "but Prometheus is still in the hangar."

"Anubis possessed Asgard beam technology," injected Teal'c.

"But he's dead," Reynolds said, hoping the pair didn't have some news to the contrary.

"Yes, but Ba'al isn't, and he absorbed most of Anubis' fleet," answered Daniel.

"So you think Ba'al could have our 'gate?" Daniel shrugged. "I'd better call the president, again," said Reynolds, turning back to Jack's office.

"Good luck," said Daniel as he departed.

* * *

Torches were lit in King Arkhan's courtyard, as his subjects gathered and the feast was served. Jack was seated at Harry's right hand, next to Sam and across from Garan. Harry's wives were attending their king, while other women served the rest of the table. After at least three main courses, Harry whispered something to one of his ladies, and she departed, returning with two large goblets and a flask. "Here, Jack," he said, directing the goblets to be filled for himself and his friend. "A little concoction of my own," he said with a wink as he picked up his glass. "Try it; you'll like it, I promise."

Jack picked the goblet up, trying to accustom himself to the unwieldy form of the large glass, and took a sniff. He gave Harry an eyebrow, but proceeded to sip the amber liquid. "Hmm," he said, surprised. It was definitely alcoholic, but surprisingly non-offensive for what could only be considered moonshine.

"It's made from the juice of the guango," Harry said, turning his attention back to his wives.

"A cross between a guava and a mango," Sam supplied. "Daniel's idea." Jack proffered the beverage to Sam, who hesitantly tried it in turn. "That is actually pretty good," she said, handing it back to Jack who helped himself to a few more gulps before setting it back down and digging back in to his "steak."

"My lord, good people, hear me!" said Garan, suddenly standing at her place at the table. "Today is indeed a day of celebration. These two have tonight, in your presence, pledged themselves at our feasting!" The crowd around them erupted with cheers and clapping, and the minstrels began a more lively tune.

Sam's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, and Jack nearly choked on his mouthful. Harry turned back to them suddenly. "What did you do?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing!" said Jack. "We were just eating!"

"Why's she saying you're pledged, then?" asked Harry.

"For, my lord, they have shared their cup," provided Garan, resuming her seat.

"The guava-mango juice?" Jack asked her, shock written across every part of his face.

"Oh, you didn't," said Harry, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"What!" demanded Jack.

Harry didn't seem to know what to say.

"Maybourne, if this is another one of your stupid laws-" Sam began.

"They're not my laws," Harry interrupted her. "One of the promises I made to the people when I took the throne is that I would respect their own sacred traditions as the foundation of any laws. This is one of those traditions."

"What," said Sam, "so any man who puts a cup into a woman's hands is married to her?"

"Actually, it's the woman's offer. She drinks from a cup, then offers it to a man. If he accepts and drinks, then they're married."

"And that is precisely what we have all witnessed here tonight," provided Garan helpfully.

Sam was gaping at Harry, while Jack began pounding his forehead into his fists. "Okay, your majesty," said Jack, sitting upright again, "so can you un-declare the marriage? Got any divorce laws?"

"They don't believe in divorce, Jack. And like I said, this is one of the things I promised I'd never change," Harry said apologetically.

"I don't believe this," said Sam, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Colonel," consoled Harry, "the multiple wives thing exclusively applies to the king, so you're only stuck with each other."

"There's that," said Jack, not seeming appeased.

Somewhere at the table, someone began a chant. "Hurrah!" clap-clap "Hurrah!" clap-clap It was quickly taken up by rest of the guests and onlookers.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"You've got to kiss," said Harry quietly, not meeting his or Sam's eyes.

"What!" whispered Jack angrily.

"It's tradition," moaned Harry. "The newlyweds have to kiss; it's like banging on the dinner glasses at a wedding reception."

The chant became more and more insistent, until finally Sam and Jack turned to each other, and with a resigned head tilt, gave each other a quick peck on the lips. The crowd did not seem appeased.

"It's gotta be a real kiss, Jack," supplied Harry by way of explanation.

"I should have shot you. . . again," said Jack, then turned back to Sam. She shrugged as if to say "just make them stop" as the chant grew louder. So, each staring determinedly at a spot somewhere near the other's ear, they leaned in for a kiss. A satisfied cheer arose,  
and they broke apart after a moment longer, quickly turning back to their dinners.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Harry.

"Don't push it," warned Jack.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry in a few days, it'll all be over," Harry mumbled.

"A few days?" caught Sam, turning from her plate to glare at him again.

"Please do explain this 'few' you mentioned," said Jack following suit and forgetting his meal.

"It's a sort of honeymoon period," explained Harry. "The couple usually gets cheered like this whenever they appear outside of their chamber for the first four days after the pledge."

"Four?" repeated Sam.

"Their chamber?" asked Jack.

"It's no big deal," Harry tried to console, "a little kiss here and there, a nice room to rest in, and besides, you'll probably be rescued before long, anyway," he concluded.

"I think I'll go have a look at the 'gate, sir," said Sam almost completely seriously.

"In the morning, Carter," said Jack, still focused on Harry. "You are so going to pay for this somehow, Maybourne," he threatened, rather emptily.

The crowd chose that moment to take up the "hurrah!" chant once more. With an evil glare at their host, the two complied with another just-barely-long-enough kiss. "I think we'll hit the sack now, with your permission," Jack said, standing up and helping Sam to her feet.

"Of course," said Harry rising. "Escort the couple to their chamber!" he cried. Sam and Jack were shouldered by the crowd and carried through the city to a small room high on one of the outside walls. After another chorus of "hurrahs!" and a satisfactory kiss, the crowd departed and they were finally left in peace.

Jack leaned heavily on the inside of the door, now dreading to turn and face the ire of the lieutenant colonel. To his relief, he found her sitting on the overlarge bed, smiling and shaking her head to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess I can't hold that business with Kynthia and the wedding cake over your head anymore," Sam said, laughing.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2: Day Two

Daniel and Teal'c entered the briefing room, surprised to meet two familiar faces.

"Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, good to see you both again."

"General Hammond," said Daniel, "good to see you, too. Major Davis," he said, nodding at the second new-arrival. Teal'c bowed to them both.

"Gentlemen," said Davis.

"Colonel Reynolds and Sergeant Siler have just been filling me in. I understand you have some information for us," said Hammond to Daniel.

"Yes, I did some digging on our friend here," said Daniel, indicating the frozen security video that Siler had been displaying. "Doctor Kevin Hartkans, eight months with the program, clean record, but suddenly missing. He failed to report for duty this morning. We checked his apartment; it was cleaned out."

"Sounds like a suspiciously familiar scenario," Davis said.

"You think it's the Trust," said Daniel.

"Kidnapping, blackmail, attempted murder," summarized Hammond, with a tinge of personal animosity. "I'd say it fits their profile."

"I think it's obvious this is more than a few rogue agents," said Davis. "The NID's clean now, as far as we can tell. But there are a large number of former agents unaccounted for, and they're still getting funded. . . from whom, we can't tell."

"Please," said Daniel, "if they can take the 'gate out from under us, they could empty the vault at Fort Knox."

"I don't think so, Doctor Jackson," injected Siler.

"Sergeant?" said Hammond.

"Sirs, the Prometheus doesn't have Asgard sensors, so it uses a signal, like the one placed on the 'gate, in order to lock on and use its Asgard transport beam. Whoever took the 'gate is probably in the same position."

"You think the signal was a locator beacon," said Daniel.

"Which Doctor Hartkans placed on the stargate for the Trust," surmised Teal'c.

"It makes sense, sir," said Davis to Hammond.

"So how do we find the 'gate?" asked Hammond. "They won't leave this beacon in place."

"Any continued use of the beam technology would require the use of the beacons," said Teal'c.

"NSA satellites might be able to pick up the signals," added Davis.

"Do it," said Hammond, coming to his feet and dismissing the group.

* * *

Sam and Jack slept peacefully through the night, the large bed allowing them to avoid any particularly awkward situations. Jack awoke first, slipping his boots on and trying to sneak out without waking Sam. "You should not be about without your wife," said a particularly loud passerby as soon as Jack opened the door and stuck his head out.

"She's still asleep," said Jack truthfully. "And, um, I thought I'd bring her breakfast-in-bed," he added, doing his best to keep themselves isolated as much as possible from excitable, cheering crowds.

"Ah, then I will have something sent up from the butteries," said the man, turning immediately and striding away.

"Thanks ever so much," said Jack to himself, coming back inside the small apartment and closing the door.

Sam opened her eyes and sat up groggily. "Morning, sir," she said with a sleepy smile, reaching under the bed for her own boots.

"Morning. The bathroom's all yours if you need it, Carter," Jack said, taking a seat on a small sofa. "Breakfast is being sent up, then I'll see if we can't get a picnic lunch to take out to the 'gate."

"Any way we can keep from being followed all the way out there?" she asked, as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I can have a chat with his royal highness," said Jack.

* * *

Sam emerged from her ablutions just as someone knocked on the door. "Please be breakfast," said Jack, opening the door.

"Your meal, sir," said a young boy with a very large, covered tray.

Jack took the tray and set in on Sam's bedside table. "Thanks," he said, "do you think we might be able to get a basket to go?" he asked. The boy looked confused.

"A, uh, lunch, another meal we can take with us so we can go for a walk and eat somewhere else," he tried to explain.

"Oh, yes, sir. I'll be back, sir," said the boy, who then turned and ran back down the street.

"Excellent," said Jack. "Breakfast, m'lady," he said to Sam, gesturing at the tray by the bed.

Sam smiled, and sat gracefully on the edge of the bed, while Jack pulled the sofa around to the other side of the table. They finished off the small feast just as the boy returned with a couple of leather sacks filled with their noon meal. Handing off the breakfast tray and  
shouldering their provisions, the two made their way down through the city to find King Arkhan.

* * *

It seemed that most of the subjects were still asleep, or else out working the farms or something, because the streets were-fortunately-quite empty. Only one group of women, apparently housewives hanging up some laundry, gave them the "hurrah!" treatment, but Sam and Jack cooperated amicably enough, and continued on their way, arm-in-arm, just to  
keep the locals happy. Eventually, they found Harry taking the morning sun and sitting on the edge of a fountain with his wives.

"Morning Jack, Colonel," he said, seeing them approach. They took the bench to which Harry gestured.

"Hi, Harry," said Jack, sitting back and stretching out his legs in front of him. They had walked about half of a mile along the stone-paved avenues.

"How's married life treating you?" Harry asked, sensing a reduced amount of animosity since last night.

"We'll live," said Sam, not quite happy with Maybourne, but not seething with venom, either.

"We were wondering," said Jack, "if there's any way you can ensure we're not disturbed today. We'll be heading out to the 'gate so that Carter can run her tests and whatnot. . . ."

"Absolutely. Page!" he called, and a young man came forward from a corner of the courtyard. "See to it that these guests are not molested by anyone as they journey today."

The boy departed with a "yes, sire."

"What's he going to do?" asked Jack.

"Well, he'll inform the patrol on duty of my wishes, and they'll take care of anyone who tries to get within earshot once you leave the gates," explained Harry.

"Nice," said Jack. Seeing that Sam seemed satisfied as well, he stood and helped her to her feet. "Later, Harry," he said, shouldering the packs once more and heading down to the city gate.

* * *

They reached the stargate well before noon, so Jack stowed their lunches in the shade of the ship while Carter set to work on the 'gate itself. Mostly, she just walked around, and around the base, trying to see if there were any external signs of damage. Finally, she suggested another manual dial, since the ring was still free-turning. They tried the Alpha Site coordinates one last time, but to no avail. She would have tried earth again, but the ring was now locked in place. Sam sat down defeatedly on the stairs. "If I had some of my instruments, sir, I might be able to figure this out, but I am really at a loss," she said.

It was now about one o'clock, so Jack led her inside the ship so that they could eat their lunch. "Take your time, Carter," he said. "If there's a way for you to solve this, it'll come to you eventually. And if there isn't," at this she shot him a disbelieving look, "if there isn't," he repeated emphatically, "then there's no point in beating yourself up over it."

"Yes, sir," she said, taking another drink of water from her canteen. "I just," she said after a moment, "I just hope Teal'c and Daniel are alright. And everyone at the SGC." Jack looked up, waiting for her to continue. "Anything could have happened, and this is a problem we've  
never encountered before, like you said, sir, but the more I think about it, the more I think something catastrophic must have happened to the earth 'gate, as soon as they stepped through. Even if they made it to the other side-"

"No point, Carter," Jack interrupted. "There's absolutely no point in thinking like that. We do what we can and then hope for the best, you got it?"

She looked at him, and then nodded, accepting that it was out of her hands. "Yes, sir," she said at last. She picked up her empty lunch pack, then stood, stretching. "I'll think I'll just have another look at the 'gate, though, before we head back."

"By all means," said Jack, collecting his own things, and following her down the ramp and around to the stargate.

* * *

After another five hours or so of poking, prodding, and even not-so-gently kicking the 'gate, the two finally decided to head back to town. The front square was as busy as ever by the time they got back, just after sundown, and they were subject to three more choruses of "hurrahs!" for the happy couple, before they found Harry once again. He invited them to a more private dinner than the feast of the night before, but they found it was only slightly less in terms of the quantity and variety of foods. Quite satisfied, and having been very careful to use only their own glasses, Sam and Jack departed for their chamber.

It had been a long day, and Sam began leaning more and more heavily on Jack's arm as they went. Eventually, he pulled her to his side, and wrapped his arm around her back to support her. They continued comfortably, passing through about five more groups of chanting well-wishers before they got to their room. "I'm sorry sir," said Sam, as they came upon what they hoped would be the last group before they could shut out the crowds for the evening, "that you've been forced to endure this because of me," she finished as they prepared to give the crowds the requisite kiss.

"There are many things in this galaxy that I may be loathe to do, Carter," said Jack, leaning down, "but kissing you is not one of them," he said, closing the distance and meeting her lips. They broke apart, both seeming shocked at what he'd just said, Jack not the least so.

The crowd clapped, and began continuing on their way, but Jack and Sam stood rooted to the spot outside of their door. Just as Jack was about to begin backing his way out of his last comment, Sam reached a hand behind his neck and pulled him back to her for a much longer, deeper, real kiss.

"Um," said Jack eloquently, after trying to catch his breath.

"Mm-hmm?" said Sam.

Jack let out a long, slow breath. "We, uh, we should talk. I guess," he said at last, still unmoving with his arms around her.

Sam nodded, and they slowly stepped out of their embrace and entered their room.

Sam stood facing away from Jack with her head bowed, after he closed the door behind them. Jack came up to her, but stopped about two paces away. Eventually she turned, not looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry," began Jack, "I shouldn't-"

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "you?" she said with the beginnings of a grin.

"Okay, maybe _we_ shouldn't," corrected Jack, with a bit of a smile, "shouldn't really have done that just now."

"Yes, sir," said Sam, looking back down at the floor between them.

"Sam," said Jack, taking just a single step forward and touching her arm, "I took advantage. Of you," he said, causing Sam to look back up.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well. . . I. . . " began Jack, "I know you must be missing what's-his-name, and with all of this acting married stuff-" he stopped short at the shocked look Sam gave him. "Sam, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he said, trying figure out just how much damage he'd done to their  
friendship, let alone to their professional relationship.

Sam sat heavily on the bed, seeming stunned. "Sam, talk to me, please," said Jack, pulling up the sofa and sitting in front of her.

"I," she began, then looked at him and smiled, "I just realized. . . that I haven't thought once about Pete since we've been here."

"Really?" was all that Jack managed after a while.

"Really," said Sam. "Is that bad, do you think?" she asked him, now looking him in the eye.

"Well," began Jack, "I can't say it bodes extremely well for the engagement, if, when on an alien planet where you're accidentally wedded to another man, you don't even remember a fiancé back home-"

"That's what I was just thinking," said Sam, still smiling infectiously.

"Sam," said Jack hesitantly, "are you in any way considering," he continued with increasing confidence the more she smiled at him, "that you might not want to be engaged to. . . that guy anymore, and that," cough "maybe, somehow, you might consider actually being," he swallowed, "with me?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Wow," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Which would mean," she said after a moment, her face growing more serious, "that we still really need to talk, sir."

"Right," said Jack. "But first order of business, you've really got to stop calling me 'sir,' and second. . . I really need to kiss you again," he said, bringing her face to his. After a few moments, he pulled her onto the sofa with him, without breaking the kiss.

"Jack," Sam said at last, when they parted for air.

"Hmm?" said Jack, apparently satisfied with his oxygen level, and moving on to her neck.

"Jack," said Sam, more emphatically, but giggling.

"No giggling," Jack murmured against her skin.

"Jack!" Sam semi-shouted, finally squirming away to where she could bring his face up in front of her own.

"Yesh?" said Jack, his face somewhat smooshed with Sam's hands on either side of his head.

"We still need to talk," she said, red-faced and beaming.

"Right. Leshs talk," he agreed, still held at bay by Sam.

She let him go, and he leaned back on the sofa, with an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Courts martial," she said simply.

"Not an issue," said Jack confidently.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Fraternization regulations do not apply to married couples, so long as a professional relationship is maintained in the workplace. Even officers married to enlisted are perfectly acceptable. It's just usually a pre-existing relationship," concluded Jack.

"And with us?" asked Sam.

"There was absolutely no inappropriate conduct before we were married. So, we didn't do anything wrong. And the fact that we only went along with it for the sake of interplanetary relations, well, that just adds to the nobility of our plight," he said smiling.

"Jack," said Sam after a moment's thought, "do you really want to be married?"

This brought Jack up short. "Well, I. . . " he said, "we don't have to be. If you'd. . . of course we don't have to be; that's crazy. We just-"

"'Cause I don't mind if you don't," she interrupted, realizing how crushed she had accidentally just made him. Jack's face split into a huge smile, and he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling back, and standing up.

"What?" said Sam, concerned.

"This isn't right," he said, but before Sam could argue, he turned towards her, took her hand, and carefully got to one knee. "Sam," he said, "will you marry me?"

"Oh, Jack," she said, tears welling in her eyes despite herself, "yes," she whispered, and she pulled him back to her and kissed him again.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3: Day Three

Daniel stood with General Hammond, outside of the interrogation room.

"Both Teal'c and the suspected Trust agent vanished without a trace, sir, but I'm confident that Doctor Bricksdale, here," Daniel said, gesturing towards the closed door, "will be able to illuminate just how that was done, and where we might find them."

"If you're right, that makes him our only link to stopping the Trust from striking against the Jaffa and Goa'uld," said Hammond.

"Not to mention getting the 'gate back and having any chance of finding Sam and Jack," added Daniel.

"Precisely," said Hammond. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir," said Daniel, turning to enter the room.

* * *

Sam woke to sunlight streaming into their chamber through a low window. She was curled up in Jack's arms, and he was still sleeping soundly. She lay there, quite contentedly watching him for several minutes, before he finally stirred.

"Morning, Jack," she said quietly.

"Mmmnnn," he moaned.

"Good morning, Jack," she said again, a bit louder.

He rolled suddenly, pinning her beneath him, and pretended to be still asleep.

"Jack!" she giggled.

He kissed her, then finally opened his eyes. "Good morning," he said at last. "How're ya doin'?"

"Wonderfully, thanks," she said, rolling him back onto his side. "But I'm hungry."

"Okay," Jack said, suddenly sitting up and swinging his legs over his side of the bed. "Shall I order in, or would you like to brave the crowds?"

Sam sat up. "I don't mind the crowds so much after all," she said, smiling.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, Sam and Jack set out once more, this time hand-in-hand, strolling at an easy pace through the streets. When they came to Harry's courtyard, the king already had a small gathering of subjects around him. Seeing the couple, they began to chant their "hurrahs!" and Sam and Jack gave them quite the kiss in response. Harry's jaw dropped, but he regained his composure as the two finally approached. "Enjoying your stay, after all," he observed, gesturing for Sam and Jack to join him at his table for breakfast.

"The place kinda grows on you, I guess," said Jack smiling, and holding Sam's hand on top of the table as they sat.

"Right," said Harry, smiling. "So, what are your plans today?" he asked as they ate. "They're planning a hunt later this afternoon, if you'd be interested."

"Hunting what?" asked Jack. "Boar-cows, or turkey-pigeons?"

"Funny," said Harry. "But actually, it's sort of a cross between a deer and a zebra that I call-"

"I was planning on heading back down to the 'gate, at least for the morning," said Sam. "I just want to give it another try, maybe see if anything's changed."

"Maybe later, then, Harry," said Jack.

As they finished breakfast, a serving woman brought satchels with Sam and Jack's lunches for them. "Well, Harry," said Jack, getting to his feet, "here's hoping we don't see you again."

"Yes, but just in case, I'll save a couple of seats at dinner," said Harry.

* * *

General Hammond descended the stairs into the control room, and approached Daniel, Siler, and Davis.

"Prometheus is in orbit, but hasn't detected any ship yet, sir" said Davis.

"Well, we figured they'd be cloaked," Daniel supplied.

"Doctor Jackson," said Hammond, "remind me why I should let you do this?"

"Because, sir, it's the only way we have to get on the ship, and if they've changed the command codes, I'm the one who has the best chance to decipher the Ancient symbols," Daniel answered concisely.

"I still don't like it," replied Hammond. "It seems like you're just walking into the same trap that's gotten Teal'c."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," said Daniel.

"It's all we've got, sir," said Davis to Hammond.

"Look," Daniel said, "once I do shut down the cloak, Prometheus will be able to pinpoint the ship's location. Then all I have to do is disable the hyperdrive, and... wait for the cavalry. They'll never see it coming. Okay?"

Siler handed Daniel the wrist device, then backed away to a safe distance behind the general.

"Godspeed, Doctor," said Hammond.

"See you soon," said Daniel, and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Jack and Sam made their way out through the city, making an effort to get noticed by small gatherings of people whom they hoped would cheer them. "Ya know, Sam," said Jack, after another, thoroughly enjoyable kiss, "we should get this custom going on Earth."

"I sure wouldn't mind," said Sam, turning back to their path.

Eventually, they reached the stargate. Jack set their lunches in the ship, and Sam began to pace around the 'gate. Jack took a seat on the steps, as Sam walked back over to the DHD. "Oh, my gosh," she said suddenly, looking into the damaged control face.

"What?" asked Jack, coming forward to have a look.

"I think I've got it!" she said, striding forward to stand in front of the 'gate. After a few moments, she turned to Jack and explained. "The 'gate itself was overloaded. That's why it hummed, and that's why it destroyed the DHDs and the ship's power core when we tried to use them."

"Then why didn't it work when we dialed out manually?" asked Jack, surprised to find that-so far-she was completely intelligible.

"I'm guessing," replied Sam, "that as long as the 'gate was in that overpowered state, it was still sort of 'locked' on earth. We only tried to reach the Alpha Site manually, before we hooked up the 'gate to the ship."

"So how does that change anything now?" asked Jack, failing to see how that helped, since they'd lost their last power source.

"The energy's dissipated. That's why the ring won't move. I think we can attempt another dial."

"But we still need a power source," observed Jack.

"Exactly," said Sam, walking back over to the DHD. "I disconnected the DHD after the 'gate first malfunctioned. The control interface is completely destroyed, but looking at it more closely just now, I think it may still be able to provide the power we need."

"So do we dial earth or the Alpha Site?" asked Jack, completely confident that she could make it work.

"It's a gamble either way, since we might only get the one shot, and we still don't know what happened to the earth 'gate in the first place. But I think the safest bet is to dial earth, just in case the 'gate is still locked on," she said.

"Alright," said Jack, climbing the stairs and preparing for the manual dial. "You are, after all the brains in this relationship. Let's do it."

* * *

Prometheus approached the uncloaked Al'kesh. "We're in weapons range, sir," reported the navigator.

"Have they noticed us yet?" asked Colonel Pendergast.

"I don't think so," she replied. "They seem to be operating at minimal power. No evasive maneuvers."

"What about the hyperdrive?"

"Still no signal from Doctor Jackson."

Pendergast activated his radio. "General Hammond, we have a problem. The ship's cloak is down, sir, but Doctor Jackson has yet to confirm whether he has disabled the hyperdrive or not."

"Give him a little more time, Colonel," came Hammond's voice in response.

"Right now, sir," argued Pendergast, "they are sitting ducks. If they spot us, they can run and we won't be able to catch them. We can't afford to let them get away, General. I recommend we open fire immediately."

"We can't afford to lose the stargate just yet, either, Colonel," came Hammond's definitive reply.

* * *

"Where did he come from!" asked Jennings, walking around the stargate and seeing Daniel now seated in the Al'kesh cargo hold next to a bound Teal'c.

"He had the wrist device," answered Hoskins, holding the two at zat-point.

"Any chance there's more of them?" asked Jennings.

"It only lets one person up at a time," replied Hoskins.

His radio crackled, "Hoskins, this is Brooks."

"Go ahead."

"The cloak's been disabled," Brooks informed him. "I don't know if I can get it back on line."

"This position is compromised," replied Hoskins. "We need to get out of here now."

"Yes, sir." answered Brooks.

"What about them?" Jennings asked, indicating the captives.

"We can't take them with us," said Hoskins.

"I don't mind going for a little ride," said Daniel.

"Nor do I," added Teal'c.

"Sorry about this, Doctor Jackson," said Hoskins, raising his zat and preparing to fire.

Suddenly, the 'gate lit up in the cargo hold. "Incoming!" yelled Jennings. He and Hoskins fell to the ground as the vortex erupted from the stargate.

Daniel's radio came to life, "this is General O'Neill, does anyone read?"

Teal'c and Daniel took advantage of their captors' ducking out of the way. Daniel dove for his radio, while Teal'c head-butted Jennings. "Does anyone copy?" came Jack's voice again.

"Jack! This is Daniel, we need your help, come on through!" Daniel shouted, as Hoskins regained his feet and prepared to shoot him.

Almost immediately, Jack and Sam emerged from the event horizon, weapons raised. Hoskins turned to the 'gate, only to be taken down immediately by Jack.

"You have excellent timing, O'Neill," observed Teal'c.

Brooks' voice came over Hoskins' radio, "Cargo hold, what's happening down there? Cargo hold, respond. Jennngs, Hoskins, where are you?"

The sound of the ship's engines changed. "What's happening?" asked Daniel, as Teal'c looked at the computer monitor.

"She is engaging the hyperdrive," Teal'c informed him.

"Get to the gate!" yelled Daniel.

"What's goin' on?" asked Jack.

"In a minute, Jack," said Daniel, as Teal'c stooped to search Jennings' pockets.

* * *

"They're trying to run, sir," reported the Prometheus' navigator.

"General Hammond," radioed Pendergast, "they are powering up their hyperdrive, we are out of options."

"Can you disable the ship without destroying it?" asked Hammond from the SGC.

"I cannot give you any guarantees," answered Pendergast.

"Sir, we're picking up a signal coming from inside the ship," interjected the navigator.

"What is it?"

"Locator beacon, sir. Same frequency."

"Lock on the signal," ordered Pendergast. "Activate transport beam."

"Beam activated. . . the ship's gone, sir," she observed.

Pendergast turned to his intercom, "Cargo bay, report."

"This is cargo bay," came the reply. "We have the 'gate, sir, as well as Teal'c, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson, and General O'Neill."

"Carter and General O'Neill?" repeated Pendergast in shock. "Acknowledged. General Hammond," he said, activating his radio once more, "it looks like you were right. We have the 'gate and all of SG-1 aboard, as well as General O'Neill."

"That's good to hear, Colonel. Well done," said Hammond. "Now bring 'em home."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Home Again

Epilogue: Day Four

Sam walked down the ramp from the stargate, where Siler and the other technicians were finishing their inspection. "The good news is the 'gate is fully operational again," she reported to the generals. "We can resume off-world missions immediately."

"And the bad news," supplied Daniel, "is the Trust now has a fully functional Goa'uld Al'kesh."

"We've installed jamming devices around the 'gate to prevent any locator beacons from operating in the future," said Sam.

"What of the Tok'ra poison?" asked Teal'c.

"Well," said Daniel, "They left most of it behind, but they still have enough to wipe out at least a handful of Goa'uld worlds. In retrospect, General, maybe you should've destroyed the ship when you had the chance."

"That's why it's my job to make the tough calls, Doctor Jackson," said Hammond, apparently free of regrets. "Now, Jack, what was this you wanted to talk to me about before I leave?" he said, turning to depart the 'gate room with Jack at his side.

"Ah, yes," said Jack, with a smile towards Sam. "Just looking for some expert advice."

"Sam?" asked Daniel, as the generals exited.

"Daniel?" replied Sam, grinning.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, but he was at last beginning to piece together something of what must have happened on Maybourne's planet.

"Am I?" said Sam, and she turned to walk back up to the 'gate.

"You didn't... you two..." stammered Daniel. "You were only gone two days!" he exclaimed.

* * *

THE END


End file.
